Story Trade-Saiyangirl692
by Bardocksbabexo2819
Summary: Story-trade with the amazing Saiyangirl692. Warning: mpreg, birth scene, and mentions of yaoi. Characters might be OOC. I do not own Bardock, Tora, Raditz, or Kakarrot(Goku). Please read, fave, and review!


**Disclaimer: Story request by SaiyanGirl692 who asked for a story of Raditz being jealous of baby Goku. I had a ton of fun writing this! I do not own Bardock, Tora, Raditz, and Goku. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please let me know I have to add or change something! Please fave, and review!**

**This story is not stolen. I once had this posted on my old FF account(SaiyanPrincess101) but due to certain reasons, I had to make a new account. So I'm not stealing this story. I own it lol!- xoxo Sarah**

**Warnings: Birth scene, mpreg, and implied yaoi.**

Raditz was very tired.

After an exhausting day training with his father and his father's crew, all Raditz wanted to do was eat dinner and sleep. But finally, after a long day, he was finally home with his father and his mother, and couldn't wait to eat dinner because it smelled so good. Raditz was currently sitting at the kitchen table along with his father who was waiting for his mother to bring dinner to the table. When Bardock would turn around to get something, Raditz couldn't help but stare at his mother's huge stomach.

At five years old, Raditz was getting a little brother. The long haired saiyan didn't mind at first since he simply thought…he would have someone new to spar with. But as the months past, Raditz regretted thinking that. He hated that he was getting a sibling...because all of his parent's attention was focused on the unborn baby.

Raditz would remember that his father would come home and would greet Bardock and of course him, but he showed a lot of affection towards Bardock's swollen stomach, which shocked Raditz because Tora never showed him that type of affection and when he did…it was rare…and Raditz was a bit jealous.

Anyway, Raditz was trying to think positively. His brother was due to be born in two weeks so had a while to spend some one-on-one time with each of his parents….and his mother was cooking a huge perfect dinner. He had a lot of time left so he could sleep well every night until his brother arrived; since he knew he would be up just hearing his brother's cries. However…Life was good at the moment.

Just as Bardock was bringing over the food…something happened. He gasped….and dropped the plate he was carrying and it shattered all over the floor and the pregnant saiyan desperately held onto the nearby counter in the kitchen.

"Bardock!" Tora exclaimed, immediately jumping up and going over to his mate, "What's wrong?" He asked, now supporting him.

Bardock gritted out, "The baby's coming…" He leaned up against Tora as the first contraction slowly passed. Raditz's eyes widened. His little brother was coming now? He couldn't believe it….he had two weeks left to himself! Not anymore….perfect….

"We need to get you to the medical bay." Tora told him, still supporting him.

"We're going to have to hurry. I'm not sure if he's going to wait much longer." Bardock told him, knowing that second time labors were often faster and quicker.

Tora nodded, "C'mon. We better go now while you're able to stand and when your contractions are still far apart." And there was no argument. "Raditz, do you think you come with us? I promise I'll get you something to eat soon." As much as Raditz didn't want to go…he didn't have a choice and he nodded, "Good boy."

Very slowly, Tora helped Bardock out the door and they arrived at the medical bay in about ten minutes since they lived about two blocked away and because after five minutes Bardock had to stop since he had to breathe through a contraction. But they arrived just in time….Bardock's water broke just as they entered and his labor was progressing. A nurse came over and helped and Bardock was put into a wheelchair and Tora pushed him to the room where the nurse led them to. Raditz followed and he didn't want to be there at all. They walked by so many other rooms and Raditz heard several other saiyans screaming as they gave birth and heard one or even two cries of a newborn baby. He sighed….he wished he was home eating dinner with his mother and father…the last thing he wanted to witness was the birth of his brother.

Once to their assigned room, Tora helped Bardock up and into the bed offered. Bardock took off his 'wet' pants and boxers and got underneath the covers. Tora pulled him a chair and sat down next to him holding his hand and coaching him with his breathing whenever a contraction hit. Raditz sat down in the spare chair in the room, unsure of what to do. I mean, what was he 'supposed' to do? Okay…he thought that his would be in labor for a few hours…and then they could go home….but he was completely wrong.

He was sitting there….for seven hours. During that time, Planthorr has come in four times and checked on Bardock who was dilating slowly. Not to mention Tora did get something to eat for Raditz so he wasn't complaining that much. Raditz watched as his mother groaned in pain…as he got sweaty and exhausted. In a way, Raditz felt bad for him…but then he didn't. His little brother was the reason Bardock was in pain….and Raditz didn't want his little brother. He already hated him and he wasn't even here yet.

At 2:00am, Raditz was tired and tried to fall asleep but couldn't. Bardock just entered the last stage of labor, which was transition. Bardock trembled as each contraction struck and got really nauseous. Tora was by his side helping him through it just like he had done when Bardock was in labor with Raditz five years ago. But two hours passed and Planthorr entered the room for the last and final time. And Bardock felt a huge urge to bear down.

"Good news…you're ready to push. On the contraction push." Planthorr told Bardock. Tora helped Bardock sit up better and held onto his hand and supported his back as he sat up and got into position. When the next contraction struck, Bardock bore down. He squeezed Tora's hand and whimpered slightly. As much as it hurt, Bardock kept pushing. Every fiber in his body kept telling him to push and push. He had a terrible urge and he had to fulfill it. He heard the encouragement from Tora but he couldn't focus on that because the agony overwhelmed him. "The head's crowning."

Bardock slouched back, "I can't do this…it hurts…"

Tora kissed his forehand, "Yes you can, and you're stronger than this. Show me the Bardock that never gives up." He told him. Bardock listened to him and bore down once again. Pain flaring through him. But he felt his progress. The head was emerging and Bardock felt like his insides was going with it. He gritted his teeth, his eyes shut, and he resumed pushing. His hand squeezing Tora's, making it turn a bright blue. Tears welled in Bardock's eyes, and he gasped when he felt something slip out.

"The head's out." Planthorr told them. Bardock nodded….he was almost done. He was taking this short break and time to catch his breath. The next contraction came, and he pushed long and hard. His eyes clenched out and a death-grip on Tora's hand. Tora grimaced when he felt his hand being crushed, but he knew that his mate was in a lot of more pain that what he was experiencing. "Here comes your son." And with his last push, Bardock cried out in pain as the baby slipped out.

Bardock slouched back against the pillows, and released his hold on Tora's hand. A baby's cries were heard, and both Bardock and Tora smiled. Through his daze, Bardock managed to see his unborn son who was covered in some blood, and watched as Planthorr began to clean him off. Tora went over and cut the cord, and within a few minutes, his newborn baby was given to him. Bardock rested him against his chest, and the baby's cries turned into whimpers.

"Bardock, he looks like you!" Tora announced…and his son did. He had black spiky hair, and a lighter skin tone that he did.

Bardock nodded, "Hey little one…I guess you wanted to meet us a little early."

Raditz watched from the side….he now wanted to see his newborn brother. He really couldn't see him since his father was in the way...but he was curious on what his brother would look like. For some weird reason...some hatred went away...but most of it was still there.

"What are we going to name him?" Tora asked.

"Goku…." Bardock replied.

Tora smiled, "That's a perfect name." Then, the two saiyans kissed passionately.

It was full day until Bardock was able to go home. Planthorr wanted to examine him to be sure he healthy, along with Goku, so he could go home. Planthorr gave him a bill of health, and he went home.

Raditz was ignored when he got home. His parents immediately tended to Goku, who weighed nine pounds at birth. Two pounds more than what he weighed when he was born! Raditz watched from the side as Bardock fed Goku….as Goku cried at the smallest things….as he got his diaper changed…as his mother gave him a bath. He never knew his mother would be so motherly. Raditz was jealous, since whenever one of his parents went to do something with him, Goku needed something. Needless to say, Raditz was bored all the time and spent most of his time in his room. He couldn't even sleep at night since Goku would cry endlessly. Tora didn't go on assignments since he didn't want to leave Bardock home alone with a baby who was quite a handful.

A week has passed and Raditz now had a routine. He would wake up from Goku crying, eat breakfast and would watch as Bardock fed Goku. He would ask to spar with his father, but Bardock always needed help and Tora would always help him, so Raditz would take a nap since he wouldn't be able to sleep at night or he would be woken up early. He would eat lunch and watch as Goku was fed again. Would be asked to lower the TV since Goku was sleeping. Eat dinner, take a shower and go to bed. Then one day…something happened.

Raditz was watching TV while Bardock was feeding Goku on the couch. Raditz was trying to focus on the show he was watching, but all he heard was Goku suckling…he was such a loud eater. It was really annoying. And Raditz watched as Bardock burped him…and then…

"Raditz…do you want to hold him?" Raditz blinked. Ever since his brother came home, Raditz didn't even touch him…the only thing he did was watch him sleep and eat.

Raditz finally said, "Sure…"

Bardock came over with him, "Just support his head and body." He told him, and he gently placed Goku in Raditz's arms. The long haired saiyan did as his mother told him, and held him. Goku's tail wrapped around his wrist, and Goku just stared at him, and blinked a few times. "What do you think of him? I know you've been ignored since he came home…and we apologize for it. We don't mean to."

The five year old shrugged, "He's okay…and it's okay." He replied. And for some weird reason…he wasn't jealous any more. He looked down at his brother who smiled brightly at him.

"See, he likes you! He's smiling! Tora, get in here!" Bardock called. It was Goku's first smile.

Tora immediately rushed in, "What?" And Bardock gestured towards Raditz. Tora looked and smiled, "He's smiling! That's the first he has!" Tora sat down next to Raditz, "See Raditz? He likes you, don't you buddy?" He offered his finger to Goku who immediately grabbed it and squeezed it.

Raditz smiled too. His brother liked him! He started to think…how could he hate his brother? He was a newborn, and all babies are helpless. He was helpless when he was born. He knew in a few years Goku would be old enough to spar with, and he had something to look forward too. He loved his brother and would do anything to protect him.


End file.
